vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aya Al-Rashid
}} 's protégée (formerly) *Member of The Strix |species=* Human (Originally) * Vampire (Elijah's bloodline) |gender=* Female |hidef=yes |family= |hides= |significant sires= |significant spells= |significant kills= *Eva Sinclair (3rd time/body only) |cause of death= |killed by= |hidea= |actor =* Tracy Ifeachor |first =* I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans |last =* Beautiful Mistake |hair color = * Black|episode count = * 3|eye color = * Brown|height = *5' 7"}} Aya is a recurring character in the third season of . She is an ancient vampire and a member of The Strix. History At some point in history, Aya was turned by Elijah and she became a member of The Strix. Season Three In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Aya arrived at Marcel's hideout where he and some of his vampires were gathered. She attempted to make a proposal to him, but he ordered his vampires to get her out. Aya beat down the young vampires easily despite their determination to defend themselves. Aya was impressed that Marcel was the last one standing and held his own despite that she was three times his age. She told him that she admired his determination to protect his home and reputation but that they'd speak somewhere more appropriate. She poisoned him with a toxin she'd made herself on a pointed ring, knocking him out. Aya brought Marcel to a large house where she woke him up with water and gave him a blood bag to help him recovery. She told him that there was plenty more where it came from and that her and her friends could help his vampires get daylight rings as well, getting Marcel's attention. She explained that she knew his story and offered to help him turn New Orleans into what it should be, with him as the king. She told him that the group she belonged to was The Strix, an ancient society of vampires. Elijah appeared, revealing that he knew Aya intimately. Wanting to know what she was doing in New Orleans, he attacked her, shoving his hand in her chest before Tristan interrupted the reunion. In Beautiful Mistake, she is sent to take Rebekah Mikaelson down and bring her back to New Orleans. After killing Rebekah in Eva Sinclair´s body, the original vampire woke up in her true body. Aya and many members of the Strix tried to take her down but failed miserably against the most powerful female vampire, although Rebekah was very weakened at this time due to not having blood for months. After killing all the vampires except Aya, more members of the Strix appeared and were defeated by her elder sister Freya. However, an unnamed Moroccan Witch locked Rebekah behind a wall, which gave Aya the chance to neutralize her. Later Rebekah´s body was stolen by vampires of Aurora´s sireline. Personality Aya is a mysterious, yet tough woman. She has a no-nonsense attitude and is loyal to her organization. Aya also displays a cunning sense of game (reference to stealing Marcel's daylight ring) and as well as displaying physical technique. Physical Appearance In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Elijah Mikaelson described her as "Five-foot-seven, built like a goddess, vicious as a viper" Powers and Abilities Aya possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. But being over 600 years of age affords her more power than most vampires making her more powerful than Katerina Petrova as far as physical matters go. She is also trained in fighting opponents larger than her. Aya is skilled in battle and poisons being able to use them effectively against her opponents with deadly consequences. She also managed to fight with Rebekah for a while, although, she had other vampires helping her. In terms of fighting technique, Aya is shown to be more skilled than Rebekah. It's possible that If Aya had possesed the same power as an Original Vampire, Aya could have likely defeated her in a one-to-one fight. However, even in Rebekah's weakened state, she (Rebekah) showed greater physical strength as she pulled Aya's hand from her throat, this is due to Rebekah being an Original vampire. Weaknesses Aya has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Relationships *Aya and Marcel (Allies/Frenemies) *Rebekah and Aya (Enemies) *Tristan and Aya (Boss/Employee/Allies) *Aya and Mohinder (Mentor/Student) *Elijah and Aya (Sire/Potential Enemies) *Freya and Aya (Enemies) Appearances Season 2 *''Ashes to Ashes'' (deleted scene) Season 3 *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' Name Aya is a female name with bases in many languages, in Japanese it means "design", "colorful" or "beautiful", in Arabic it means "miracle", while in Old German it means "sword". Trivia *She was originally supposed to appear in Season 2's episode, Ashes to Ashes, along with a character named Mystery Man, but their scenes were eventually removed from the episode and used for the Comic-Con 2015 trailer. *During a fight with Marcel Gerard she mentions that she is three times his age. *She is sired by Elijah Mikaelson. *She is adept at using poison. *She was able to fight against a newly awakened Rebekah on even terms. **However, it should be noted that Rebekah had not fed in months, and was thus weaker. *Aya is described by Rebekah to be Elijah's protégé. Quotes :Aya (to [[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']]): "I'm Aya. Nice to meet you, Marcel Gerard. Now, are you going to be rude, or are you going to offer me a drink?" :Aya (to [[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']]): "A shame... I'd heard you were more hospitable. What a disappointment. Thing is, I was instructed not to leave without making you an offer. Will you hear my offer or not?" :Aya (to Marcel): "I have to say, I'm impressed. Given that I'm three times your age, you held your own quite well." :Aya (to Marcel): "Scratched you with a toxin of my own devising. Kicks like a mule, doesn't it? Here. This should help. Plenty more where that came from. My friends and I could help with your daylight ring situation, as well." :Aya (to Marcel): "Marcel Gerard, you were turned by an Original, yet you made yourself in your own image. You built a vampire community from ash, and this city thrived under your rule. Let us help you return New Orleans to what it should be, with you as its king." :Aya (to Marcel): "The oldest society of vampires this world has ever known. We are called The Strix." :Aya (to Elijah): "You have to break rules if you want to build a new world." :--''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' ---- :Aya (to Marcel): "We count amongst our society celebrated actors, artists, politicians... Of course, most of us prefer to live a life outside of the public eye. That doesn't make our talents any less impressive." :Aya (to Marcel): "It's quite like your city's own beloved masquerade. Beneath the disguise, the poor become rich, and the rich? Well, they can do anything they please. We're the top of the food chain-- the smartest, the strongest. And, we take what we want." :Aya (to Marcel): "You're clever, bold, a talented strategist... And, should you join us, you'd be the very first member sired not from Elijah, but from ''Klaus. Marcel, we think you could help us bridge the gap between sirelines and finally put this war to bed."'' :Aya (to Marcel): "Death is inevitable, even for those such as we. Acknowledging that makes even the longest of lives all the more intoxicating." :-- ''A Walk on the Wild Side'' ---- :Aya: Gallery Normal TO303 0675Aya.jpg Normal TO303 0683Aya.jpg OG303A 0216b.jpg Normal_TO304_0898AyaMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_0930MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1096Aya-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1111MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1116MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1260MarcelAya-Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_1261Aya-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1280MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1307MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1379MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1707Aya.jpg Normal_TO304_1722MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1732MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1751MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1773MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1793MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_2266Aya.jpg Normal_TO304_2320TristanAya.jpg Normal_TO304_2372Aya-Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2419TristanAya.jpg Normal_TO304_3026MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_3029Aya.jpg Normal_TO304_3041MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO306_0292Aya.jpg Normal_TO306_1233Aya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_1678Aya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_1716Aya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_1742Aya.jpg Normal_TO306_2933RebekahAyaWitch.jpg Normal_TO306_2976Aya.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Members of the Strix